Voldemort's Buddy
by dazey-craze
Summary: Rosabella has grown up in a world of dark magic and she decides to follow in her parents footsteps. Sent to Hogwarts by Voldemort, will she find more then she bargained for when a hot-headed prankster catches her eye?
1. Baldy say what?

DISCLAIMER: i definitely don't own Harry Potter. If i did, Fred would never die!

I looked out my bedroom door and down the narrow corridor on the third floor of Malfoy Manor. This place was HUGE and I really wanted to explore the upper levels. Imagine the fun you could get into in this place! Of course, Voldy has forbidden everyone from the very top floors. Even my barmy mother isn't allowed up there, even though i'm sure they're getting it on. Oh, by the way my mother is Bellatrix LeStrange and i'm her only daughter so imagine the wonderful attention I get. No joke, i'm treated like bloomin' royalty in this house! Of course it's not only because of mommy dearest, it just so happens that I was the youngest witch to join Voldy EVER! He has a soft spot for me you see. Joined when I hit 14 and have been working my arse off since. When Baldemort rose, he asked to see Bellatrix's 'lovely' daughter. Of course he marked me right away and that was that. It' only been two years and I can really sense that something big is gonna happen soon.

"ROSABELLA!" I heard my aunt Cissy shout up to my room. Damn. Thought I wouldn't be needed today. I chucked on some gray tracksuits and walked down to the board room where I knew Cissa would be. As I entered I heard the snake like hiss, "Ahh, my dear! I wish to console with you privately." What he want now? Jeez, I just helped that Malfoy brat curse his bloomin' necklace now he wants more? Damn it's never enough!  
I walked a few feet behind him as he glided into Lucy's office. Oh how I love to annoy Lucius, he just cracks me up! He sat in Lucius' big black desk chair and motioned to me to sit on the black plush sofa in front of the desk. I sat, and stared at him waiting for him to speak. "Rosa dear, I have thought long and hard of this and have come to a decision." Uhmm, what? He just stared at me before continuing. "I have seen it best for you to enrol at dear Hogwarts and assist Mr. Malfoy in the task that I have set for him. You are one of my most trusted and dear followers and I have complete faith in you I this mission. I see it fit that you also act civil towards Mr. Potter and his followers as to not raise suspicions."  
BALD SNAKE MAN SAY WHAT? Hell no was I gonna be bum buddies with the Pot head! He looked at me and I knew he wouldn't speak before I gave him my opinion on this. "Well Voldy, I don't see how me being at Hogs is gonna help Draco as I was under the impression that Snape was looking over him? And I really don't wanna be there cos i'll see those little brats and wanna blow them all to fucking pieces!" I ended up shouting the last part and I saw the sly smile that crept onto his face, he always seemed to find my outbursts somewhat entertaining.  
He also never got pissy when I used my variety of nicknames for him as he knows that i'll still do it whatever.  
He stood and slowly walked round the desk and stood in front of me, "My dear, I know this isn't your idea of fun but I do believe this whole operation could run smoother with your assistance. You have been accepted under the name Rosabella Stokes. It would seem less dodgy if we didn't tell your real name. You shall Floo directly to Dumbledore's study from Diagon Alley and you shall be sorted by him. Now you must rest, for tomorrow is a long day. Remember that if you need me, touch your mark and hold for three seconds and find the nearest fireplace and I will be able to contact you. Good luck dear!" and with that he strolled out of the office leaving me stuck on the sofa. Has he gone barking mad?  
As I ran back to my room, I hastily packed my dragon skin trunk with clothes and some books that had suddenly appeared on my drawers. I sat the trunk at the end of my bed and lay in my bed. God, what the fuck am I gonna do?


	2. Hell yeah!

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Harry Potter.

Rosabella POV

So here I am. Sat in a crowded compartment with my cousin Draco and his creepy friends, who I have to say have taken up to drooling, open-mouthed at me. I'm not bragging when I say this but I am a very attractive witch. I have long, light blonde hair that falls just under my breasts, I have no idea why I have blonde hair as neither of my parents do. I'm not some skinny anorexic person either, I have a curvy body, with curves in all the right places and have been told I have legs to die for! I have tanned skin from days being trapped within the Malfoy grounds; you have to do something to pass the time so I just lay in the sun from dawn till dusk.

Geez, how far is this place? We've been sat on these uncomfortable chairs for about THREE HOURS! Ugh, I need to get out of here before I slash out at these people!

"Hey Drac, i'm gonna walk around a bit. No offence or nothing, but you guys are as boring as #!*% !" I pushed through the compartment door and strolled down the single corridor that ran the length of the train and came to a stop outside a compartment towards the front of the train. Sat inside were three guys around my age. There was a black boy with dreads who was attractive in his own little way but NOTHING compared to the two identical boys sat opposite him. They were both VERY attractive with short flaming red hair that was gelled into an almost Mohican style. The one sat on the left had slightly more freckles then his brother and had a slightly darker shade of the green eyes he and his brother shared. The other boy was, in my eyes, more attractive. His light green eyes mesmerized me. You could almost see the laughter and fun in them. His skin was slightly more tanned then his twins and he had cute dimples either side of his face when he smiled.

I didn't realise I'd stopped in the middle of their door for so long until they all turned to look at me. They all dropped their jaws but 'hot' twin was the first to speak. "Hello darling, are you new here? I'm sure I'd of remembered a face like yours" he said with a huge smile on his face as he eyed me up and down. I stared at him again after I heard his voice, ugh so manly and husky. #!*% . I felt a tap on my arm and realised I'd been staring for too long again, what was happening to me? I looked up at him, "ummmm...yeah i'm new. Turns out my letter got lost like 5 years ago or something". He stared at me for a few seconds, was that a bad lie or what? He turned and pushed his brother onto the opposite bench and patted the seat next to him for me to join him. I walked over slowly and plopped down beside him. "So..." he began "what's you name luv?". " My name's Rosabella" I replied, least I didn't have to lie about my first name then I'd be #!*% cos I'd keep forgetting my new name! He smiled at me with a slight smirk, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. The name's Fred, this here's my brother George and well, Lee's just a tag along really!" Lee turned from the magazine he was looking at and gave Fred a glare before returning to the magazine, which has a picture of a girl in a bikini on the front. Wonder what's in there ey?

I suddenly heard Draco shouting for me and I stood really quickly walking out saying over my shoulder, "it was nice meeting you boys but I must be off". Before I disappeared completely, I looked over my shoulder and saw Fred staring at my arse. Ha, #!*% yeah!

I think I might like staying here after all, there's always time for a little fun.


End file.
